


Silence in Sounds

by skargasm



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solider plays Doctor....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence in Sounds

**Title:** → Silence in Sounds  
 **Rating:** → NC17  
 **Pairing(s):** → Graham/Xander  
 **Part:** → 1/1  
 **Beta(s):** → Unbeta'd but proofread  
 **Prompt(s):** → Prompt #11: Medical Play @ , Prompt #23: Medical Play @ , Prompt #15: Mute @  & Prompt #312: Catch as Catch Can @ **Genre:** AU  
 **Disclaimer:** → Mutant Enemy  & Joss own them – I just make them do dirty/bad/wrong then give them back!  
 **Graphic:** → Banner by **Word count:** → 820  
 **Summary:** → Soldiers playing doctor.......

* * *

  
[ ](http://imgur.com/jf4lh)   


* * *

It was like nothing he had ever experienced. And he sincerely doubted he would ever experience anything like it again.

* * *

“You sure you're okay?” He could only nod, unable to speak, practically struck mute. 

He squirmed as Graham carefully pressed warmed lube into the slit at the end of his dick. It was the most surreal sensation, indescribable really. It was a good thing Graham had insisted on strapping him down otherwise he would have been writhing in his seat. How he hadn't somehow managed to wriggle his way free was anyone's guess. How the hell he had got himself into this situation....... ah yeah, he remembered now. 

It had seemed like a good idea at the time – he wanted to spend more time with Graham and it was a chance to get fit too. So off he went onto an army assault course and before he knew it he was throwing a dare to Graham that if he could catch Xander, he could play doctor. Which is how he found himself strapped to a chair, watching as Graham picked up a long, metal rod that to Xander's jaundiced eyes looked to be the size of a small stake!! 

“Er Gray – you sure you know what you're doing??!” 

“You gonna welsh on our deal?? Not like you......” Even while he was speaking, Graham took Xander's cock in his hand. Xander couldn't figure his dick out – first it decided it liked men just as much as women; then it was hell-bent on getting into Graham; and now? Now it was standing to attention, perking up with major interest at the idea of Graham sliding that humungous rod into it's eye. Obviously, it had even less brains than he did. 

More lube and it felt all sticky and oozy, but still good. Especially the way Graham's callused palm caressed him, sliding up and down and twisting at the head. And now he was holding the head steady, squeezing slightly until the slit turned into an 'o' that matched the 'o' of Xander's mouth as he groaned at the feel of cool stainless steel - **STEEL** \- sliding **into** the head of his dick. He could feel Graham's eyes watching him but his brain was muzzy and unclear, whilst everything else, everything physical was white hot and sharp, as though he could feel every millimetre of the length being slowly pressed into his cock. 

And oh God, there were no words – there was nothing but his cock and that stainless steel being slipped in and tugged out gently, that familiar callused hand holding him, keeping him safe, grounding him. 

Graham was talking to him – there were words – but none of them made any sense and he didn't care, didn't want to try to decipher them – because that slab of steel was his whole world. He could feel it rushing through his whole body – his balls tight and hard against his body, everything tensed and straining, the urge to come an overwhelming flash-fire through his veins. But he couldn't. Couldn't do anything but strain and writhe as Graham let the sound go to slide all the way in, his knowledgeable hands stroking Xander's balls, teasing his taint, driving him higher and higher until he knew he was going insane. 

“Oh God, baby, you look so good – so gorgeous, so freakin' hot like this. I thought tying you up was hot but seeing you like this – you letting me do this – fuck, I just - “ He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see – he could feel every strand of hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, beads of it sliding down his cheeks and chin; he could feel every muscle locked, everything inside him straining, needing, desperate for Graham to say the word, to set him free, to -

The smooth slide of the sound being pulled out of his cock was silent but he couldn't remain so. He knew he was shouting, screaming, knew his body was grounded only by on his shoulders and heels as he thrust his hips in the air, bleary eyes watching as what seemed like floods of come followed the stainless steel into the warm air, gushing out of him, splattering his chest, his stomach, even his chin. 

And throughout it all, strong hands stroking his chest and arms, soothing him, holding him, setting him free. Movement and he vaguely registered being carried carefully and laid on their bed, the familiar weight and warmth of Graham settling next to him. Words spoken to him slowly began to register and he came back into focus, able to blink without effort, move into Graham's embrace. But speech was beyond him – throat raw, ability to actually form words remaining out of reach. 

“Ssssh, baby, sshh. I'm here – I'm always here. And you – fuck, I love you man!” Closing his eyes, Xander let himself drift, content with the only words he really needed to hear.

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
